


Excuse me, Lizzie (Episode 98?)

by mos



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mos/pseuds/mos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse me, Lizzie (Episode 98?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because this is what I thought we'd get today, and the wait until Thursday is driving me to madness. So enjoy! :)
> 
> (Also, I hate writing kissing scenes so I hope it's okay.)

"Excuse me, Lizzie."

Her heart is somewhere in her throat.

"Darcy," she says. She can't quite believe that he's really here, but then why wouldn't he be? It's just so typical of him, and she should have known he'd turn up like this. Isn't that what she'd been hoping for, when Charlotte had rung the doorbell last night?

"I'm sorry," he says, shifting a little, his eyes on her. "I'm sorry for showing up like this, but I didn't feel I could properly express myself over the phone, and..." He trailed off.

They're silent for a long while. He's doing that thing again where he's staring at her like she's a traffic accident. Maybe she's doing the same, because she can't look away.

"Thank you for what you did for Lydia," she says finally, because one of them has to say _something_ , and it's one thing that needs to be said.

He frowns a little.

"I didn't do it for Lydia. I did it... for you."

"Oh." It comes out softer than she intended. For her. He'd done it for her. _Why?_ something inside her asks. _You know why_ , is the quiet reply, from somewhere behind her firm wall of denial.

He clears his throat and takes a shaky breath. How could she ever have thought him robotic? The feelings are there, somewhere underneath his collected demeanour, and she can see them now, in the way his eyes move and in that one shaking breath.

"If your feelings are still what they were last autumn, please tell me. Mine have not changed. But if... if they are, then I won't speak of this again. I'll stay out of your life."

He stiffens as if bracing for rejection, and she opens her mouth to speak but her mind is racing too quickly to form any coherent words, because it's impossible, _impossible_ that he still loves her, especially now, when.... What does she feel, anyway? There's been a subtle terror, ever since she met his eyes that first time meeting at Pemberley. It followed her there and followed her home, mingled with confusion and loosely associated with daydreams of what daily life with William Darcy would be like, mundane things like making breakfast together and quiet evenings reading books.

"I'm sorry, I won't bother you again."

There's something terrible and resigned in his voice, and he's turning away, and finally she knows one thing she wants, and it's for him _not to go_.

"Darcy-" He's still walking away from her, though, and her voice cracks a little. " _William_ , wait."

He freezes. She's sure he can hear her heart thundering in her chest as he turns back to her. It's pounding so hard; she's never been this nervous in her life. Their eyes meet and for a long moment nothing moves.

"Myfeelingshavechanged."

He stares at her, his eyes widening ever so subtly. Forcing herself to speak, she says it slower this time, moving toward him, her eyes locked with his now. He's apparently speechless, because he hasn't said anything, and so she pushes onward, taking a deep breath and finally saying the thing that's been lurking in the back of her mind since that day they took a tour of San Francisco, for that was the day something inside her irrevocably changed toward him and sent her feelings hurtling down their current path.

"I'm falling in love with you."

He lets out a breath, shakes his head as if he doesn't believe it. But she smiles, and then he smiles too, and she's stepping toward him and reaching up to touch his face, and he's leaning down toward her, his hand gently cupping her face. Their lips touch the barest amount; the kiss is light and barely there, and he pulls back ever so slightly. His hand on her cheek his shaking just a little. But then their lips are touching again, firmer this time, and he pulls her in close to him.

 _William Darcy is a good kisser_ , she thinks briefly, as her mouth opens under his just a little.

"We have so much to talk about," he says, when they finally pull apart. He's still holding her close as if he doesn't want to let her go just yet.

"Yes."

"May I take you to dinner?"

"Yes."

 


End file.
